Raven Summers
by InaraXavier
Summary: Raven Summers was born and raised in Riverdale until her parents got divorced. After living in LA with her mom for 2 years, Raven was kicked out of school and sent to live with her father back in Riverdale. Now she's home, Things can only get better from here right? based around Season 2


Ravens P.O.V.

6 months into the school year, that's when my stupid mother decided to send me back to dad and to top things off she didn't even have the courtesy to drive me. It was a long bus ride to Riverdale and all ive got with me is my guitar, some clothes and my recording gear. In my free time i do an annoamous podcast show or record and post my music on my youtube channel. My podcast got really popular and was soon shared across america, if you ask most teenagers if they've heard of 'Silver Bird' they'll know who you're talking about. The long journey also gave me time to write some things to say for my show and edit some songs.

I arrived in Riverdale shortly after 10PM and after grabbing my things i found my dad sat in the lobby of the bus station waiting for me. When he saw me he stood up saying

"Hey Honey" i hugged him as i said

"Hi Dad" when he pulled out of the hug he took my suitcase before leading me towards his car outfront. I smiled at the familiar sight of his classic blue 1967 Ford Mustang. We put my things in the boot before getting in the car.

The drive back to the house was mostly quite. I kept looking out of the window taking in the familiar sights. As we passed 'pops Diner' i said

"Same old Riverdale" my Dad then said

"So, Your mother is going to bring down the rest of your things soon"

"Most likely whilst i'm at school, she doesn't want to see me"

"Raven what happened at the school"

"I got into fight protecting a friend, Moms boyfriend blew it well out of proportion and here i am" Shortly after we arrived home.

Dad's house is perfect for two people. There are 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms, Dining room, kitchen, Lounge, garage, Basement, attic, it's just your average house and exactly how i remembered it. BY the time we got home i was completely wiped out from the journey and i start riverdale high tomorrow. Dad brought my things inside and said

"Your room is the same, i never changed it" i took my stuff from him and said

"Thanks Dad, i'm going to go to bed"

"Sure, your planner and into pack are on your desk" i just nodded before heading heading to my room.

He was right my room is still the same as when i left. It's a decent size, double bed, a normal teenage room really. I placed my things near my empty wardrobe before sitting down at my desk. There was a bunch of riverdale high things as well as a picture that was taken shortly before i left. It was taken at some point during the summer and i was hanging around my friends house. The friend in question is Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones, he was my best friend for as long as i can remember, he's been there whenever i needed but after i left we just one day stopped talking. Tomorrow should be interesting.

Having your dad teach at Riverdale high can have its perks and its drawbacks. Perks, it's easy to catch up on the 6 months of work without seeking out all the teachers. Drawbacks, I can only get a lift in for 7:30AM, school doesn't start until 8:30. I would walk but we live on the other south side of town. After an early morning wake up call got dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a grey and black baseball style ¾ sleeve t-shirt, a pair of black and white sneakers,and leather jacket with a grey hood. I had my medium length blonde hair tied back on a braid with a few loose strands either side of my face. Before we left i packed my laptop, glasses, planner, pencil case and the ring binder full of work in my shoulder bag before grabbing my phone and headphones and going down to the car.

The first thing i did when we got to the school was find the coffee machine. I did that whilst Dad went to his classroom, my dad teaches Art and is one of the most favored teachers in the school. After getting my coffee, i went to the student common room. I took my work, laptop and glasses out before getting to work. I guess i lost track of time because i soon heard a familiar voice

"So the rumours of riverdale are true" i looked up and saw a familiar redhead stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. I took my glasses off as she said

"What's it been Ray-Ray, two years?"

"Hi Cheryl" she walked in and said

"What are you doing here? Last we all heard you were living it large in LA"

"I got kicked out of school. Mom sent me home"

"Some things never change. Still got that mean streak Ray" i looked down before saying

"Cheryl, i read about what happened to Jason. I'm so sorry" her face dropped momentarily before she perked up again and said

"That's last years news, Ray-Ray. Today's news is that you moved back to town just after a new killer came into town" i just looked blankly at her. She then spoke

"Oh you didn't hear? Well, you remember Archie Adams, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"His dad was shot in Pops Choc shop"

"Oh my god, is Archie okay?"

"Archie is fine. Welcome back to riverdale Ray-Ray" she then turned and strutted off. I then closed my laptop and said

"Maybe not the same Riverdale" seconds later the bell rang. So i packed up my things and went to my first class, English Literature.

I've always found navigating pretty easy, i guess they're all the same. So finding the classroom was seriously easy. When i entered the class immediately all eyes were on me. The teacher then spoke

"Ahh you must be…" He looked down the register but i then said

"Uh Raven, Raven Summers"

"That's the one. I'm Mr McCoy, Take a seat Miss Summers" so i made my way through the class and took a seat at the back of the class. I took out my notepad just as Mr McCoy said

"So Miss Summers, i like to get an insight of my students by them telling my their favourite poem. So inlighten us" everyone turned to face me and i felt like a deer in headlights

"Okay, then. How about this

 _I was angry with my friend:_

 _I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow._

 _And I watered it in fears,  
Night and morning with my tears;  
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles._

 _And it grew both day and night,  
Till it bore an apple bright;  
And my foe beheld it shine,  
And he knew that it was mine,_

 _And into my garden stole  
When the night had veiled the pole:  
In the morning glad I see  
My foe outstretched beneath the tree" _Mr McCoy then said

"William Blake. Good choice. Lets get started"

When lunchtime came around i decided to go try and find Archie. We used to be really close before i went to LA. i looked around the cafeteria to try and find him but when i was looking around i heard a familiar voice  
"Looking for someone"i smiled and saw the familiar red-head boy  
"Archie" he pulled me into a hug and said  
"How are Ray?"  
"I'm good Archie. How are you?"  
"Been better" i pulled out of the hug and said  
"Cheryl told me about your dad. Is he okay?"  
"He's at home recovering… Anyway have you seen Jughead since you came back?"  
"I got back late last night. I haven't had chance"  
"Come with me" he started walking and i followed sheepishly behind him. When we got outside someone called  
"Archie, over here!" i followed his gaze and saw a black haired posh girl sat at a table with a blonde girl and a boy wearing a familiar grey beanie.

The guy in the beanie looked up and i felt my heart sped up. Jughead got up and slowly started to walk around the table. I then heard him say  
"Raven" i smiled and said  
"Hey Juggy" a huge smile grew on his face as he ran over. I dropped my bag as he wrapped his arms around me, lifted me off the ground and spun me around. I gripped the back of my best friends jacket as he said  
"I missed you"  
"I missed you too Jug"


End file.
